<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C8H7ClO + Nano-Trackers + Resistance + Maldives + Mind Games by Littlelily80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886300">C8H7ClO + Nano-Trackers + Resistance + Maldives + Mind Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80'>Littlelily80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Just a moment between Mac and Riley, The Author Regrets Nothing, fluff again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment between Mac and Riley during Episode 5x11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>C8H7ClO + Nano-Trackers + Resistance + Maldives + Mind Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/gifts">Enamis2001</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Enamis2001</p><p>It's short but it stuck in my head after the episode last night.<br/>Just if you like, leaving some kudos is nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was freezing cold. The wind was blowing from the east and Mac could feel it all over his body.</p><p>He was shivering and felt that the only thing left to do was surround himself with another body than his own.</p><p>Once again, Riley and The Blondie had escaped the worst.</p><p>The young woman was at his side. She felt a draft of cold air crossing it right through her, not sure what had crossed her mind before they hit the road.</p><p>Was this leather jacket really sufficient ? Shouldn't she have taken something more warm than that ?</p><p>Riley glanced at Mac, he didn't seem to suffer from the cold, or he was hiding his game too.</p><p>She watched him pick up one of those survival blankets and slowly moved closer to her.</p><p>Riley sensed something was wrong. She felt a black veil before her eyes. Her eyes were slowly closing when she heard a soft voice whisper to her.</p><p>"I got you, Riles."</p><p>It was Mac's voice.</p><p>For a few minutes, she had forgotten that he was right next to her.</p><p>Her thoughts were taking the opposite path. He wraps his right arm around her while the other arm wraps her with the survival blanket.</p><p>Riley felt that the young man was holding her to prevent her from falling to the ground.</p><p>She slowly lifted her head and felt Mac's blue eyes fall on her. Her beautiful blue eyes, those blue eyes that knew how to look at her differently.</p><p>His eyes rested on the small scar that was on one of his cheekbones. The fruit of the meeting with Murdoc's fist.</p><p>The young woman delicately put her finger on it.</p><p>"Does it still hurt you?"</p><p>"Not anymore."</p><p>He felt the lump descend into his throat.</p><p>This affair with Murdoc and Andrews had stirred a lot in the young man. Mac decided to gently straighten the young woman.</p><p>For the very first time in months, she had forgotten how much she had suffered and everything that had happened.</p><p>She felt safe in his arms for just this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>